Project:Chat/Logs/16 August 2018
23:06:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no its tboo, not tboi 23:06:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ... 23:06:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" the binding of issac > TBOO 23:11:43 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" In 5 days, there will no longer be anyone banned from chat 23:11:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idc 23:22:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!353501846888775690> 23:23:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" why do you always say irrelevant things? 23:26:11 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" Ursuul: It is a server by & for editors of this Wiki, so bthough all are welcome/b, the primary focus is Diep.io, Arras.io, & the betterment of this Wiki. 23:27:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah but you're allowed to talk about other stuff 23:27:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Plus that doesn't make it more relevant 23:27:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ik but they ALWAYS do, its like their thing 23:33:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" to be fair both arras and diep are dying so eh 23:34:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeh 23:34:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Ahah good point 23:34:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm only here for the community 23:34:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" same 23:34:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Which is ironic but 23:34:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Idc 23:37:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I hope I'll still be with you guys when diep.io will be completely dead 23:38:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" We'll probably make a discord server for post-diep.io 23:39:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" the thought makes me sad 23:39:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs the air/i 23:39:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" meh 23:40:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Don't worry guys 23:40:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But yeah that's sad 23:40:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs teamz/i 23:40:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah teamz 23:41:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's kinda like saying you don't gaf 23:41:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah well maybe they dont lololololol 23:41:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's mean 23:41:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah well, its their opinion 23:42:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" "meh" is their opinion 23:43:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Umm 23:43:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" If he doesn't care about us 23:43:14 -!- Bertrc has joined Special:Chat 23:43:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hello 23:43:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That includes you 23:43:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Also 23:43:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Hi 23:44:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idc 23:44:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" teamz can care about whoever they want and dont want 23:44:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh boss 23:45:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's not exactly how you're supposed to react 23:45:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But I'm not surprised 23:45:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i can also react however i want 23:46:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Americans (USA) with their Freedom rights 23:46:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" They apply it on everything 23:47:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" and I mean everything 23:47:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" is that racist? i would consider that so 23:47:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Wtf 23:47:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" No 23:47:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" didnt know american was a race 23:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Me neither 23:48:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Probably is to most americans 23:48:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idk 23:48:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" well thats... something-ist, anyways 23:48:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Not really 23:49:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" countryist 23:49:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 23:49:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i was going to say that 23:49:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" even though i dont live in USA thats still offensive 23:49:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yknow what's kinda like saying Teamerz is making fun of humor 23:49:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" While that makes sense 23:49:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" He's just joking 23:50:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Like I was 23:50:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" gotta make your fun one way or another 23:50:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i wasnt talking to temz tho 23:50:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i mean 23:50:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I was comparing you dip 23:50:48 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ac in the wikiproductivity tab was like: OmG ThatS rCisTt AAA 23:50:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" when bana was joking around 23:51:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" He called me filthy 23:51:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's not funny 23:51:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Especially to food 23:51:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" lol 23:51:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's kinda like saying you're trash 23:51:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i mentioned the food thing but you went on still 23:52:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Filthy is mean in general 23:52:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idc 23:54:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's exactly what he said 23:55:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idc what they said 00:38:49 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 00:39:11 ‹ aaaaaa 00:39:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" why did u do that 00:39:32 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" teting TTS notifications 00:40:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" y u no say # 01:30:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hi 01:49:41 -!- Yompepo has joined Special:Chat 01:50:01 hola 02:04:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Hello there! 02:54:41 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 02:55:34 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 05:27:52 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 07:52:22 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 09:13:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" 09:15:14 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 09:15:29 Hello? 09:17:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" hI 09:17:39 Off to a good start. 09:22:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" only person here 09:23:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" temz is online to 09:24:18 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" what is my typing today 09:27:14 Well then. 09:27:31 Not much is going on Discord huh? 09:45:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" not much here 09:46:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" my server's dead rn since everyone including me is offline, afk or bored 09:53:50 Eh. 10:21:51 Tudor. 10:22:05 Are you still interested in that joke concept, the Deletofass? 10:33:14 Tudor? 10:34:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" huh 10:34:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" what do you mean im online 10:36:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i literally just woke up 10:36:49 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" idk 10:38:28 Well, he is absent. 10:40:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i can sea that 10:41:06 I have a little surprise for him. 10:42:30 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" you've been idle 10:42:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" for the past /shrug 10:42:57 Who? 10:43:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i probably forgot to turn my discord off before going to sleep 10:43:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oof 10:54:47 Isn't it a cliché? When you most need or want someone to be there, they are gone. 10:58:17 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yeah but ice just randomly appears and disappears 10:58:48 That is also true. 11:05:42 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 11:05:44 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:08:42 Test. 11:24:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" back 11:24:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" DID SOMEBODY SAY DELETOFASS 11:24:24 Yeah. 11:24:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" iwindows xp startup earrape/i 11:24:34 I have a surprise for you. 11:24:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" wot is it 11:24:49 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:24:54 ? 11:25:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ~notif 11:25:57 does dat still work 11:26:07 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/2/2e/Tudor%27s_-Fass_variation.png 11:26:18 How is it? 11:26:30 holy shit its awesome 11:26:44 but that's the angry version 11:26:48 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ssguns not oriented in a single direction 0/10/s/s 11:26:48 Yeah. 11:26:53 i'd like to see a normal deletofass 11:26:56 but keep in mind 11:27:00 leave the realistic looking eye alone 11:27:08 ? 11:27:41 look at the deletofass page 11:27:47 it has 2 versions 11:27:51 you remade the angry version 11:28:19 I know. 11:28:37 I saw the angry version on your message wall and decided to make it. 11:28:38 for the normal i actually took a pic of a real eye 11:28:40 Revamped. 11:28:46 and then i recoloured it 11:29:17 Do you like it? 11:29:28 I will make the normal version too by the way. 11:30:13 yeah 11:30:15 its good honestly 11:30:18 better than what i did 11:30:37 also you can see some remnants of what was sassa's original minion cannons =P 11:30:42 which i erased lazily 11:30:44 thanks for fixing that 11:30:47 looks WAAY better 11:31:11 Ah, good. 11:31:57 i think it'd be good if you could add the word "DELET" on the normal one tho 11:32:02 in comic sans preferrably 11:32:07 pink and giant 11:32:09 in that corner 11:32:13 like in the original pic 11:32:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:35:10 honestly what i really need rn is lettuc and L33Ks 11:35:16 cuz they have no images 11:35:21 L33Ks look like a leek 11:35:26 and lettuc is lettuce 11:35:27 easy 11:37:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" L33Ks do not look like a leek 11:38:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" dey do 11:38:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" anyways 11:38:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" 17397180.4 11:38:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" thats how many times Deleto's hp is larger than sassa 11:40:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" bet TBOO has more health tho 11:40:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" L33Ks do not look like a leek 11:40:27 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Since they are L33Ks 11:40:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" they must be leeks with elite helmets 11:40:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" 109602236520 HP 11:40:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" how the fuck does tboo have more hp 11:41:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it's the transcendent being of OPness 11:41:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" thats 10 Billion HP 11:41:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" 10billion isnt a lot 11:41:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" TBOO had so much HP it got deleted 11:41:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" even omnipotank had more 11:41:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" no joke 11:41:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" yes but this was a fucking joke concept 11:41:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" it isnt 11:41:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" "Oh look at me, infinite hp and so powerful lololz awesome" 11:41:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" its serious 11:41:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" holy fuck 11:41:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yeah duh 11:42:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" good thing i made it redirect all players to the same server else its invincible 11:42:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" the only reason TBOO is a thing is to stop people from making OP tanks 11:42:18 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" like you are 11:42:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" pretty much. 11:42:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and so far no one has managed to beat it 11:42:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" other than the guys who made copies of it with a different name 11:42:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" isigh/i 11:42:54 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I see why we purged the OP conceptions now 11:42:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yup 11:43:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ye but deleto aint that op 11:43:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" he has lots of weaknesses 11:43:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" but good god 11:43:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" even with that he still has high health 11:43:21 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i actually have 1 op concept still lying around 11:43:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" even if not that much a threat 11:43:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i doubt any of my concepts still exist 11:43:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause of the new rules 11:43:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" (which are still bs imo) 11:43:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i think imma go delete mine 11:43:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" basically all of my concepts are just playable tanks 11:43:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" actually seeing as I made the spheres branch 11:44:18 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" icough* heatseeker *cough* slime *cough* codebreak *cough/i 11:44:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I'd like to play with the idea of a tank with that kind of orbiting ammunition that did infinite damage but was otherwise identical to the level 15 version 11:44:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yeah those are old 11:44:30 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i'm probably gonna go back and delet them all 11:44:36 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" y tho 11:44:39 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" slime is good 11:44:42 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" you should revive them 11:44:44 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" all the others 11:44:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" . 11:44:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" really now? 11:44:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yes 11:44:57 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" revive the slimes 11:45:04 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Heatseeker is just some half-assed idea because Ennie only actually has two bosses (not a lot) 11:45:09 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" The others don't deserve to exist 11:45:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and I doubt something similar to the slimes hasn't been done 11:45:27 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" can i adopt the slimes then 11:45:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I think they got userpaged? 11:45:39 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ye they did 11:45:41 does anybody remember the Donutanks 11:45:42 like 11:45:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" None of my stuff is that original 11:45:44 the healer tanks? 11:45:47 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i do 11:45:52 with the saturation mechanic 11:45:54 holy shit 11:45:58 fallen should def add it 11:46:00 i mean he can 11:46:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Only thing I'd say is original of mine is... 11:46:15 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Arsenal and the Spheres branch 11:46:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that's literally it 11:46:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Slimes are just some basic enemy with the only special thing they had being the fact that you could take literally any mechanic, slap it on their heads, and make a new enemy out of it 11:47:12 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Heatseeker is half-assed ngl (I just wanted to see how homing ammo would work) 11:47:18 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Everything else deserves a delet 11:47:28 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" lemme go check actually 11:47:52 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&prefix=Type%3A+Sparky%2F&namespace=2 11:48:04 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oh god 11:48:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" welcome to cringe lane 11:48:08 guys 11:48:18 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yeah i wanna nuke this 11:48:23 we have people on fallen's server 11:48:24 idk who tho 11:48:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i'ma nuke stuff 11:48:45 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" don't nuke thr scripts 11:48:45 HOLY SHIT FALLEN ADDED A NEW BOSS TANK 11:48:48 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the 11:48:49 GUYS OPEN QUICKLY 11:49:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" no not the scripts 11:49:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i mean all the old paged conceptions 11:49:16 ITS A FACTORY BOSS YAY 11:49:54 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" hey sparky 11:50:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yes? 11:50:36 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" is it just me or is besiege actually just a more garbage world war 11:50:53 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nah 11:51:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" besiege got abandoned for being actually too massive to become a fleshed out idea in any reasonable amount of time 11:51:14 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" world war is five teams fighting each other with a set amount of tanks 11:51:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oof 11:51:25 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" world war is 6 actually 11:51:35 What the hell happened here? 11:51:38 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" besiege was going to be two teams trying to cap each other's fortresses filled with gimmicks and a tank tree where each tank had at least 4 upgrades 11:51:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I actually managed to finish the Besiege tree as far as tanks currently in actual diep goes 11:52:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" the completely original branches never got finished 11:52:40 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" anyways i got some of my own deleting to do 11:53:24 https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/2/27/Delet-o-maniac.png 11:53:31 Is this good Tudor? 11:53:42 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" guns still aren't oriented in a single direction 11:53:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" they don't have to be 11:54:07 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" hec 11:54:12 I was trying to make that thing a bit realistic and eye-candy. 11:55:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" we've found our local EPIC Games employee 11:55:30 Oh no. 11:55:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" You 11:55:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" (look at the guns) 11:55:50 It said in the concept description, the thing has MP5s. 11:55:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yeah 11:56:02 I created AK47s. 11:56:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and you somehow made an AK47 actually look like an AK47 11:56:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" we've found our local epic employee 11:56:21 But the original concept art had it, so, not exactly a big deal is it? 11:56:30 In Powerpoint, yeah. 11:56:39 I enjoy making those type of things. 11:56:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" go work on the latest battle royale 11:56:53 am 11:56:57 fallen's arras has a boss 11:56:58 i found it 11:57:02 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/User:Teamerz/OPness_Rating 11:57:02 <Özün_Oldun> Hey temz remember this 11:57:05 its super fucking hard to beat tho 11:57:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" It's not Fallen's arras 11:57:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it's every arras 11:57:20 I am not into arras though. 11:57:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Palisade is in all of them, just hella rare 11:57:31 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and I think in actual arras it always spawns with Summoner 11:58:21 So, how does it look? 11:58:34 If it's bad, I want to make it better that's why I am asking. 11:59:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" The art actually looks hella good 11:59:27 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Main hexagon could just do with some shading and diep-ish edges 11:59:55 Well, tried my best to make it like that but, well.. 12:00:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Look at the Auto Turrets 12:00:14 I added the gradient, isn't it shaded enough? 12:00:15 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and the AK47s 12:00:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" They have dark edges and gradient shading but the hexagon doesn't have either 12:00:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" That's really all it needs 12:00:49 Oh... It isn't enough then. 12:01:01 I didn't want to make it too shady. 12:01:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Look at Grav's art 12:01:27 I know. 12:02:24 Well, that doesn't bring any good memories... 12:02:29 Anyway. 12:02:48 Tried to make it as cartoonish as possible, it isn't something professional. 12:02:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Here's an example of some Grav-style art I made 12:03:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Literally the dark borders and some color variation is the only thing that hexagon needs 12:03:11 perfect 12:04:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" ey should i put the art in the page instead of my shitty PIXLR version? 12:04:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" gonna give credit 12:08:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:The_Most_epic_concept_in_history11%211 12:08:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" amazing 12:09:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 12:09:44 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 12:14:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" welp time to revive spheres 12:14:14 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" then maybe slimes 12:14:53 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 12:14:54 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:15:03 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yessss 12:21:22 Thanks Tudor. 12:25:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Actually Tidal why do you like the Slimes so much 12:25:43 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i just do 12:25:59 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the slime looks cute and has variety 12:26:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" "it looks cute" is legit the best reason i've seen from someone in a long time 12:36:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:37:14 Hello? 12:37:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Hi 12:37:48 What was sample you were talking about Sparky? 12:38:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What? 12:39:31 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" sample? 12:39:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" wh 12:39:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ohey enig 12:40:18 hey sparky 12:41:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Hi enig 12:42:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's me, air conditioner 12:51:44 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 12:53:11 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:53:11 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:53:11 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 12:55:03 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 12:55:05 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 13:01:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ursuuling 13:02:01 is this dead? 13:02:07 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yes 13:25:15 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 13:27:23 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/138185538/ 13:27:28 heat now has "Insanity" 13:27:35 the more the heat button stays on screen 13:27:41 the spazzier it gets 13:28:46 also will depend on how much heat there is 13:35:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" Insanity... reminds me of the Plague Inc. symptom 13:36:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" "Neuropathic action of the pathogen in the frontal lobe causes severe emotional and behavioural abnormalities. Significantly harder to cure." 13:36:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="TOTMGsRock" https://plagueinc.wikia.com/wiki/Insanity 13:37:56 so 13:38:03 the real way to break the game 13:38:13 is to have the water button at max size and heat at max insanity 13:43:25 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 13:43:27 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 13:43:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ursuuling again 13:44:14 added fog 13:44:21 i'm planning to add effects to the buttons 13:44:33 right now its oxygen, water and heat 13:44:44 heat spazzes, water enlarges and oxygen clouds the area 13:57:30 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/138185538 13:57:31 try here 13:57:36 get lots of water, heat or oxygen 14:07:50 drought is almost finished yaaay 14:14:13 drought successfully implemented hooray 14:14:16 now we need music for it 14:50:53 What happened while I was away? 14:51:12 Nothing much appearantly. 14:51:12 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" nothing important 14:51:48 My eye prescription rose by 1 again. 14:51:54 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ok 14:52:14 And it seems like chat was degenerating slowly. 15:03:33 Tudor. 15:04:22 Tudor? 15:04:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" tudor not found 15:04:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" please try again later 15:04:41 404. 15:32:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" idial up noise/i 15:33:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Alzheimers" iWin XP error noise/i 15:33:27 Oh. 15:33:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" .hO 15:33:40 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:34:42 Lok at your PM here. 15:34:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hi 15:36:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I have a PM here? 15:36:13 I think it might be used for Deletofass' last stage. 15:36:16 No, Tudor. 15:36:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh. 15:41:32 what did you send in my pm 15:41:33 ~notif 15:41:35 ... 15:41:40 AM.exe has stopped responding 15:42:03 It'd didn't reach you? 15:42:08 *it 15:42:12 nnnnnnope 15:42:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:42:34 Now? 15:42:52 nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnope 15:42:56 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/File:AK47-Simplified-3_Shot_Burst_for_Deletofass.png 15:42:59 There. 15:43:10 The last stage firing sprite. 15:43:31 nice but its supposed to be full auto 15:43:53 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" 3-burst is always easier 15:43:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" why is there a gun 15:44:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh 15:44:05 Deleto doesnt have diep barrels 15:44:08 it has ak47s 15:44:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" for that one thing with the sassafras but OP 15:44:57 he may have 10 billion hp (calculated) but hey 15:45:01 it has weak points 15:45:05 like L33Ks 15:45:07 and thats 15:45:09 actually about it 15:45:10 That was just a demonstration. 15:45:31 It had 3 rounds in it, so I named it 3 round burst. It's actually full auto. 15:45:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" is it though? 15:46:07 Acording to Tudor, yeah. 15:46:50 back 15:46:51 oh 15:46:52 k den 15:47:10 and ye its full auto 15:47:13 auf's right 15:47:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wait 15:47:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" come to think of it 15:47:27 also the angry sassa should actually be in the third-to last stage 15:47:28 aka 15:47:31 "Stage X" 15:47:36 the rest ARE sub stages but hey 15:47:38 still stages 15:47:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" a tank that fires like three projectiles in a burst would be a good ide maybe 15:47:45 no 15:47:47 full auto 15:47:53 its supposed to be end-game 15:48:52 Deletofass will say this: "Alright. As I took the liberty to see the tapes of what happened when you killed panzer, I came up with a plan to not make the same mistakes. 15:48:52 15:48:52 1. Actual weapons *Tightens MP5's* 15:48:52 2. Start the lettuc immediately. 15:48:52 3. No crappy minions to get in my way 15:48:52 4. Deletos killing you. Leading to number 5 15:48:52 5. A deletos spawning lazor eye! 15:49:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ... 15:49:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" sir 15:49:27 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" pls 15:49:30 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that plan was made by a moron designed to be an idiot 15:49:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" who got thrown to space immediately after 15:49:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush 15:49:44 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" you sure it'll work here? 15:50:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iy61r3Qkm6o 15:50:24 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FFFFF 15:50:29 right in the nostalgia 15:50:39 sparky 15:50:42 OF COURSE IT WILL 15:50:53 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" uh nah 15:50:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" don't copy wheatley 15:51:16 i'll make his eye blue if you dont shut up 15:51:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah dont copy that dumb thing that is probs now in space 15:51:28 "dumb thing" 15:51:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush 15:51:38 *MP5 tightening intensifies* 15:51:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" sheeeesshhh 15:51:52 *Starting lettuc* 15:54:18 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Hi khit 15:54:34 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" I'm making a conception that can kill your one 15:54:38 haha no 15:54:43 End game bitch 15:54:48 its supposed to be on top of all tanks 15:54:49 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" And still make diep playable afterwards 15:54:49 no arguing 15:54:57 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" It can turn back time 15:54:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Khit. 15:54:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" TBOO already exists. 15:55:05 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" The Cummander beat you to it. 15:55:20 yeah but tboo is unbeatable and its useless to kill 15:55:40 Deleto is supposed to be absolute final boss 15:55:51 Its beatable and ends the gam 15:55:52 game* 15:55:56 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" According to Einstein, travelling faster than light can take you back in time. I'm making my concept able to travel at 4× light speed 15:56:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Direct quote: 15:56:11 <Özün_Oldun> "Diep is dead. That's it. Close your pc. Go outside or something. You beat the game. You beat it. Well done. Wait for HL3 or something. Go away, you're finished, it's not like there's another RPG of it or something, is there? No sequel or something. Zeach abandoned it long ago... Goodbye." 15:56:19 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Therefore removing your concept in the first place. 15:56:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yeah there's absolutely no point in beating it 15:56:39 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the creator just gets salty over the fact that you beat his op boss 15:56:45 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Lol 15:57:18 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" That's what I want though 15:57:18 <Özün_Oldun> Then... Make diep playable again by travelling to the past 15:58:43 May I ask who is that with the Korean or Japanese looking nametag? 15:58:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and falcon ends up killing it 15:58:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" bc falcon is better 15:58:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" NO WAIT 15:59:01 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the japanese weeb is Fighter 15:59:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ik 15:59:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i was talking to Auf 15:59:26 Fallen Fighter from Discord? 15:59:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yes 15:59:41 Thank you. 16:00:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" "Make diep playable again" 16:00:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" siwannamemesobadly/s 16:00:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm planning to make a diep.io "clone" 16:00:52 Now you reminded me of "I wanna" by Matt and Kim. 16:00:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" So we'll be able adjust it at our will 16:01:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yoy 16:01:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" falcon better be in it 16:01:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Sure 16:01:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" or i wont really do anything about it- yay! 16:02:33 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" <@302224327464714251> Ultra Crazy fighter will have infinite DPS 16:02:51 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" <@371343578149945346> add Fighter 16:02:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and it wont be in it 16:03:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" bc that would be OP and unprogrammable! 16:03:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'll try to add every official tank 16:03:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fighter will probs be in it and im fine with that 16:03:30 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" I need the concept to kill TBOO 16:03:34 So now, Discord is either heaven with activity or hell with this stuff. 16:03:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fighters a decent tank 16:03:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" And it's easier than you may think 16:03:44 Seems legit. 16:03:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@!92645657596137472> 16:03:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" To program op tanks 16:03:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fighter thinks you can kill TBOO 16:03:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ik 16:04:18 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" With my future concept, UCF (Ultra Crazy Fighter) 16:05:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" . 16:06:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" This is precisely what TBOO was made to stop. 16:06:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" So mentlegen, I request for this to stop. 16:06:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah TBOO is unbeatable 16:06:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" even omnipotank wouldnt be killed by UCF 16:07:29 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" also i know of one thing that can beat any fighter 16:07:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" auto trapper? 16:08:02 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" no 16:08:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" any trapper? 16:08:07 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" no 16:08:38 Have you noticed articles have little to no comments nowadays. 16:08:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" y 16:08:41 *? 16:08:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i mean 16:08:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" didnt even know they were re-enabled 16:09:09 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the comment policies stop spam comments 16:09:40 Well, I remember there were some useful comments on Truzz and Monogun. 16:09:51 When DCoW was a thing. 16:10:14 But now, well, everything started to get pear-shaped. 16:10:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" pear shaped 16:10:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" like uhmmm 16:10:51 Are you seriously going to go into the detail of it? 16:11:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" very bad 16:11:20 Like a pear. 16:11:32 The middle section is meaty, juicy and big. 16:11:45 However, as you go up, it get's thinner and less sweet. 16:12:19 Meaning things were good but slowly got bad. 16:12:29 Like a degenerative disease. 16:12:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" heckin 16:12:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" why'd i get pinned 16:13:00 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" bc someone wants to beat tboo 16:13:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" its impossible tho 16:13:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ^ 16:13:23 There is the good old cummander. 16:13:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i finnally understand what things are going pear shaped means now 16:13:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs ice/i 16:13:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so who's trying to win this time 16:13:40 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" 2 people 16:13:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Here's a tip for someone trying to win against TBOO 16:13:48 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" You don't 16:13:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ultra crazy fighter 16:13:51 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Khitrish Mapping and Fighter 16:13:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" fools lmao 16:13:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" its a fighter that does infinite damage 16:14:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ez i know 16:14:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" that wont do much against tboo 16:14:05 Good luck then. 16:14:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" couldnt even beat omnipotank 16:14:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" not even some of the lower op tanks 16:14:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ice i just stabbed you why r u not dead!? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY!? 16:14:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i thought ice would've at least been smart enough to give up 16:14:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but eh 16:15:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" infinite damage cant even beat my God lol 16:15:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ? 16:15:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" an op tank i made 16:15:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tho it wasnt like 16:15:41 There is a good old Turkish saying that goes in the lines of "Fry each other up. If I try to intervene, fry me too." 16:15:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" extremely op 16:15:48 So, yeah. 16:16:03 I suggest not bothering, just like Teamerz didn't. 16:16:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" would an instant instant kill be enough to kill GOD-TANK! 16:16:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" not bothering with wot 16:16:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ? 16:16:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" also boss 16:16:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" technically you cant kill the god tank itself 16:16:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" neat 16:16:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" basically 16:16:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the god tank can send minions that they can control or be controlled by AIs 16:16:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" OH YEAH 16:17:00 "Who is trying to win?" "Let them roast each other." 16:17:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i rmember now 16:17:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and depending on which minion is sent, killing them will remove a certain amount of damage to the god 16:17:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fighter dont 16:17:12 Some Turkish sayings are pretty on point sometimes. 16:17:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but if they dont send any they're practically invincible lol 16:17:14 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" <@92645657596137472> infinity minus infinity equals 0. I win. 16:17:26 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" you both lose tbh 16:17:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 16:17:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ...not how infinity works 16:17:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but ok 16:17:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" not like tboo operated with infinity anyway 16:17:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so doesnt matter 16:17:37 Oh. 16:18:06 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" out of a scale of 1-10 i would rate this argument biDUMB/i/b 16:18:16 Do you want me to push the line of theoretical mathematics? 16:18:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" especially considering ive heard it a thousand times 16:18:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nah its fine 16:18:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" out of a scale of 1-10 i would rate this chat biSOMETHING THAT PROBABLY SHOULD DIE/i/b 16:18:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ^ 16:18:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" its already ded 16:18:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" xd 16:19:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ok no 16:19:04 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Everyone trying to out-OP each other RN has a Jar Jar in the scale of wise. 16:19:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" im still coming out on top tho 16:19:26 There are some infinities that are bigger than the other ones, but they are not in the same way as normal numbers. 16:19:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That stopped happening sparky 16:19:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Nobody really cares anymore 16:19:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i do 16:19:55 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" itz dum 16:19:59 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Hi 16:20:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Bye 16:20:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" hi 16:20:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes 16:20:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nice 16:20:19 I forgot, sometimes it's better to just watch the fun. 16:20:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i just enjoy seeing people fail 16:20:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 16:20:28 Hounds were released. 16:20:30 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Teamerz 16:20:32 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" Exactly 16:20:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Auf no 16:20:40 <Özün_Oldun> ネクロマンサー" ^ 16:20:40 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Don't release a silva hound 16:20:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" You're going to kill BOSS 16:20:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" release wot 16:20:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" legacy is worse 16:20:55 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" As I was saying, there is one thing that can beat TBOO 16:20:58 As in the idiom. 16:21:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" An in the scale of good 16:21:11 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i hate legacy 16:21:18 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" TBOO's allergic to compliments, it's lived its life receiving hate from the other tanks 16:21:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" is it though? 16:21:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it can just will itself not to be 16:21:35 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" and it wouldnt be anymore 16:22:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" si just wanted to say excellent no kill/s 16:22:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" biseveral people are typing/i/b 16:22:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nice. 16:22:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" type sparky 16:22:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" no 16:22:29 Wouldn't you just agree with me when I am outside if it was explained this way? : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwqA_OMaUes 16:22:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" shh 16:22:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" do you want to know what my least fav levels are 16:22:47 It's perfect. 16:22:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" paper dolls and mortal kombat 16:23:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 16:23:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tboo did have a weakness at some point 16:24:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" which was? 16:24:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh 16:24:21 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" did it will itself not to have any weaknesses anymore? 16:24:30 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" mortal kombat isn't that hard if you juts keep practising 16:24:37 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" if you restart the track it keeps the same seed 16:24:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" rng 16:24:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh 16:24:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeahh 16:24:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" so johnny cages appear in the same pattern 16:24:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no thats not it, boss 16:25:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" whatevers temz 16:25:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz/i 16:25:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ialso stabs sparky/i 16:25:18 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" you have two tems 16:25:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" 2/3 16:25:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ow 16:25:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" henlo 16:25:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that's not very nice 16:25:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no thats a knife 16:25:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs sparky again/i 16:26:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" 1/3 16:26:31 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" sir pls 16:26:33 May anyone listen to that song while this chat is going please? It's exquisite. 16:27:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nah 16:27:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" my music playlist is better 16:27:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i got cool friends who annihilate with me 16:27:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" thats two bad puns 16:27:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" bithe towns/i/b 16:27:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs sparky again twice/i 16:27:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" iliterally breaks/i 16:27:44 Well you are missing on pure ironic entertainment. 16:27:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ibut it's not over/i 16:27:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Surprise I'm immortal! 16:27:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Wth became this discussion 16:28:03 Don't ask me. 16:28:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dammit 16:28:07 It's dreadful. 16:28:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nothin 16:28:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" As I've said before 16:28:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" this is a normal day in diep.io wiki 16:28:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeaaah 16:28:33 Indeed it is. 16:28:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs ice/i 16:28:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" it is not! 16:28:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" If you want a weird day saugust 5th/s 16:28:55 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:29:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol i like the quote i used to describe tboo 16:29:04 yeah listen to them boss is rite lol 16:29:37 august 5? what? 16:29:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You're talking about yourself in third person 16:29:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" dont worry about it 16:29:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Why 16:29:50 i dont know 16:30:00 shush! SHEESH! 16:30:05 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yeah welcome to a normal day in DW 16:30:08 *stabs sparky* 16:30:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" meet my three triangle buddies m6 16:30:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" sYa' guys are kinda weird/s 16:30:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" wanna get shot? 16:30:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Nah 16:30:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But it's ok 16:30:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no im teamerz 16:30:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" You want something weird there's a long list of weird examples 16:30:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Exactly 16:30:48 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" And I'm Sparky 16:30:53 @DonutKing: Oh, it's just the beggining. 16:30:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no you're transforming eevee 16:30:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" skinda known for being an insecure source of memes/s 16:30:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ivy* 16:30:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" three triangle buddies? 16:31:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" TEMZ 16:31:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I WILL ACTUALLY F 16:31:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats me 16:31:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i mean 16:31:13 transforming ivy? lmao 16:31:15 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" DO YOU WANT TO BE IN A GRAVE NOW 16:31:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" if you wanna f its your choice 16:31:24 temz is right 16:31:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yep he wants to be in a grave 16:31:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" just make sure you're over 18 16:31:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What 16:31:41 temz is right 16:31:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ivy said "i will actually f" 16:31:44 but also dum 16:31:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no im temz 16:31:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" not right 16:31:47 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Teamerz, I have a list of death wishes. 16:31:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" o 16:31:52 *stabs self* 16:31:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" can i see 16:31:54 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Your signature is on there. 16:31:56 *dies* 16:31:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Same 16:32:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" can i put another one 16:32:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :D 16:32:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ... 16:32:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" In order of who I want to die first 16:32:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" So I'm afraid I'll have to give you an extra large death for the price of nothing. 16:32:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i mean 16:32:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i split whenever i die 16:32:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so ill take it 16:32:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:32:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nah 16:32:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Here are my death wishes 16:32:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" if i kick you you don't become temz and temz 16:32:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye i do 16:32:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" you become n o n e x i s t e n t 16:32:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" 1. Sadness 16:32:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" 2. War 16:32:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" And the list goes on 16:32:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause i can rejoin on 2 accs lol 16:33:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" 3. DW 16:33:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" 4. DWA 16:33:04 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" what has happened to this convo 16:33:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" uh 16:33:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" A normal day in DW 16:33:14 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ahem 16:33:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ivy said they would f 16:33:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" dammit this is the fourth time 16:33:18 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what was 4? 16:33:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and uh 16:33:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it went down from there 16:33:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yeah i had to redact the rest of the sentence 16:33:30 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" for reasons 16:33:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" are full swears even allowed here? 16:33:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 16:33:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nothing is clear 16:33:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" in this land 16:33:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what was 4? 3 was dw, and 4 was...? 16:34:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yes but don't overuse swears or use them in a mean way 16:34:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" idoes exactly that/i 16:34:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ok no 16:34:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" 4 was DWA 16:34:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" say that again? 16:34:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dwa you say 16:34:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yep 16:34:50 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" SAY IT AGAIN! 16:34:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that's 4 on the death wish list 16:34:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Diep.io wikia adventures 16:34:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" no donut it's far worse 16:34:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" in its non abbreviated form! 16:34:59 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" wrong 16:35:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no its 16:35:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" diep wiki anime 16:35:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ^ 16:35:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh 16:35:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" TEAMZ NO! 16:35:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Hang on 16:35:12 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idies/i 16:35:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" A normal day in DW 16:35:31 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ssomeone get these logs somewhere they can't be touched/s 16:35:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" irespawns/i 16:35:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" icough* augusthird *cough/i 16:35:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" someone log this 16:35:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs sparky/i 16:35:51 -!- Fall Out Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:35:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nah 16:35:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" too busy logging this whole thing 16:35:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what 16:35:56 <Özün_Oldun> Fall Out Wave: Logs updated (added ~144 to log page). 16:35:56 !updatelogs 16:35:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Ohey 16:35:59 thank you ozun 16:36:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" WHAT 16:36:04 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yes 16:36:09 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" we have logged a normal day in DW 16:36:10 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" who is falloutwave 16:36:14 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" me lol 16:36:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" are you serious bos 16:36:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" how do you knot now 16:36:25 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ik 16:36:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" but y not tidal 16:36:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Honestly the name tidal wave is better 16:36:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" because 16:36:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what happened to tidal!? 16:36:38 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" tidal pod 16:36:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" omg 16:36:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" really 16:36:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" the curse is gone 16:36:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats a good one 16:36:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tidal pod 16:36:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ice 16:36:51 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" boi no 16:36:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ICe 16:36:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ICCEEE 16:36:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" its perfect 16:37:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" biIIIIIIICCCCCEEEEEEEEE/i/b 16:37:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" just ping him 16:37:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" @ice 16:37:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Doesn't work 16:37:27 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yeah 16:37:31 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" uhh 16:37:38 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" there's a reason i hate my old name 16:37:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" @ Alzheimers#4067 16:37:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" imy first day on wikia/i 16:37:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" transforming 16:37:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i 16:37:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" v 16:37:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" y 16:37:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yay 16:37:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE F 16:38:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no im teamerz 16:38:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Up the death list 16:38:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" probably on top by now 16:38:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" of everyone's list. 16:38:40 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" on top of everyone's death list 16:38:45 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" not mine 16:38:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" the first three rows of my death list is only teamerz 16:38:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" why not yours 16:38:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" >:0 16:39:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Gentlemen 16:39:05 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" We got'em. 16:39:08 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh wait killing temz = more temz 16:39:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh 16:39:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so thats why 16:39:16 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yeah temz is definitely on my death list 16:39:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Kicking temz = no temz 16:39:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well like i said 16:39:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i could just rejoin with like 10 alts 16:39:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lmao 16:39:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" si'd just send you an invite in dms/s 16:39:36 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ip ban 16:39:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Not nice 16:39:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" change ip 16:39:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" : 16:39:44 Hell broke loose. 16:39:45 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" keep banning away 16:39:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" c 16:39:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nuclear missile 16:39:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" okno 16:39:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" keep rejoining 16:39:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" why would you ban away? 16:39:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" they did nothing wrong 16:40:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Teamerz 16:40:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" #AugustThirdDidNothingWrong 16:40:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes 16:40:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Just stop 16:40:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i beg to differ ivy 16:40:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Please 16:40:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i don't even know what august third was lmao 16:40:28 Hello? 16:40:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" probably for the bets 16:40:31 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" good then sparky 16:40:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It hurts me everytime 16:40:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" best* 16:40:38 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" not for the best 16:40:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh yeah 16:40:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" definitely 16:40:44 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i can guess it's lewd overdose on 8/3 16:40:45 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" trust me you don't wanna know 16:40:47 Anyone left out of the conversation there? 16:40:48 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yup 16:40:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes i do 16:40:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nah no one 16:40:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" considering the typical mindset of you people here 16:40:56 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" mhm 16:40:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i must know 16:41:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Yep I know what August 3rd is now. 16:41:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no you dont 16:41:05 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I've been through 16:41:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lmao 16:41:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you cant even begin to imagine 16:41:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" what it was 16:41:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" iremember when i left zathsu experience/i 16:41:15 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ino/i 16:41:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" inot really/i 16:41:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Hey I don't have "the typical mindset" 16:41:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" says the nut king 16:41:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm actually one of the not crazy people 16:42:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" sparky 16:42:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" if you dont give me answers 16:42:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i will call you ivy 16:42:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" three times 16:42:45 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" in a row 16:42:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" sparkivy 16:42:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" perfect 16:44:34 Froze? 16:44:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Bob Fross 16:44:58 Oh... 16:45:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" *Frost 16:45:02 August 3rd. 16:45:09 That was dreadful. 16:45:12 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" rip auf 16:45:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I wasn't there 16:45:22 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" vietnam flasbacks 16:45:23 Whoops. 16:45:29 I just remembered. 16:45:40 Absolute disgust and dread. 16:46:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I wasn't there for the better 16:46:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 16:46:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" answers to whzt 16:46:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" good times 16:46:48 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" when i'm talking about the time i left 16:46:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it was that one conversation 16:46:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" about... stuf 16:47:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 16:47:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" you remember the time a hoodie pic got shared and then stuff started 16:47:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" "stuff" 16:47:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no idea wot u talkign about 16:47:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" guys 16:47:15 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" melons 16:47:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh yeah that 16:47:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it wasnt that bad 16:47:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" why do you guys do this 16:47:25 | disgust | . | dread | . 10^10^3003 (Millimillionoplex) = August 3rd incident. 16:47:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" how much worse is august3rd 16:47:31 Rock bottom. 16:47:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" like 16:47:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" exponentially worse 16:48:12 Oh, it was a joy for them Donutking. 16:48:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" TO BE FAIR 16:48:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats what started dwa 16:48:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" "a joy" 16:48:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" OOF 16:48:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You 16:48:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You pervs 16:48:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oof 16:48:45 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yeah let's just leave that buried forever 16:48:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yeh 16:48:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yeah uh i'm intolerant to this kinda stuff 16:48:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Same 16:48:55 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and it's why "DWA" is on my death list 16:48:59 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" the 3/8/2017 16:49:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dwa is already dead 16:49:04 You should be. 16:49:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it died like 6 months ago 16:49:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" iunfunny japanese here/i 16:49:11 What was DWA? 16:49:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" a rp 16:49:21 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Diep.io Wikia Anime 16:49:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" The worst kind 16:49:26 Okay. 16:49:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" we had AUs 16:49:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nah it was great actually 16:49:33 No more. 16:49:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" 3/8 is as bad as saying 9/11 16:49:40 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and every AU was about exploring the most disgusting things you could do differently 16:49:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" what 16:49:49 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" no 16:49:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you werent even there for 99% of it 16:49:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Even, it's worst 16:49:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i don't remember that 16:49:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nah 16:50:04 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i have your descriptions to go by 16:50:28 I call it "The Bureucrat Break". 16:50:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" descriptions of augusthird ~= dwa 16:50:40 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" So I recently went back over my first things over here in this wiki 16:50:43 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" wait 16:50:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The bureaubreak 16:50:49 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" if that was august third 16:50:55 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ...huh. 16:50:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ? 16:51:04 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i wasn't actually there but it's less worse then i thought 16:51:09 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" if it roughly equaled dwa 16:51:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well i mean 16:51:20 I hope no one was involved in those dreadful disasters. 16:51:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you've seen what happened in dwa lol 16:51:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I actually joined four days after Zathsu became admin 16:51:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Why anime doh 16:51:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Why not 16:51:30 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that's quite old 16:51:31 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" because hentai 16:51:35 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" pretty much 16:51:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" augusthird was pretty much that but 16:51:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" on steroids 16:51:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Hentai is pervert in japanese 16:51:48 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i've never been in the dwa channel 16:51:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You hentais 16:51:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and i can guess what's happening 16:51:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" says something about your typicalness 16:52:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" most of dwa didnt include that kind of stuff tho 16:52:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and by most i mean like 16:52:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" most 16:52:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" 90%+ 16:52:11 Discord DWA channel? 16:52:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it included people being ridiculously fat and potatoes and tomatoes 16:52:19 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" well at one point there was a giant tuxedo robot with wheels for feet 16:52:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" petatoes, thank you very much. 16:52:27 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" no tomatoes actually 16:52:27 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yeah it's whatever the hell it is 16:52:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's fetishy 16:52:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and zathsu was the only fat one 16:52:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 16:52:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Imo 16:52:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" all of zathsu's versions 16:52:53 Well... 16:52:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nah not all. 16:52:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" definitely not all 16:53:01 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" nope 16:53:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" B 16:53:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" comes 16:53:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yup 16:53:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" to 16:53:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" lind 16:53:11 I will summarize it all by a single sentence. 16:53:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" mind 16:53:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" argh my typing 16:53:31 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Yep guys 16:53:37 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Welcome to a typical day in diep wiki 16:53:48 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Okay Ozun, update chat logs 16:53:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Ugh 16:53:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You guys 16:53:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ? 16:53:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Alexa this is so sad play despacito 16:54:03 -!- Fall Out Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:54:08 !updatelogs 16:54:08 <Özün_Oldun> Fall Out Wave: Logs updated (added ~248 to log page). 16:54:10 Thank you. 16:54:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You guys are quite special 16:54:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" be glad you didnt see what happened in dwa 16:54:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I am 16:54:41 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i was really just there for the combat scenes 16:54:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 16:54:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm not even into anime anyways 16:54:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" didnt you like 16:54:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" have a giant robot or some shit 16:55:10 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" a giant robot and a cyborg alternate self 16:55:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye that 16:56:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i had way too many characters 16:56:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" like jesus christ 16:56:30 "Look at the August 3rd chatlog, you are guaranteed to get: Hepatocellular carcinoma, Chrons's Disease, Gastroentaorologic Cancer, Cirrhosis and Your blood will be mutated so badly, you will suffer from Alpha-Thalassemia, which may cause Alpha-Thalassemia Mental Retardation Syndrome, mutations in autosomes." 16:56:38 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" you had ~200 temzes 16:56:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" without counting the clones. 16:56:51 There. 16:56:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thas pretty accurate 16:56:56 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" @Auf there is no August 3rd chatlog 16:56:59 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it got nuked 16:57:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and true 16:57:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" they got deleted the second we were done with it 16:57:08 It was there for a short time though. 16:57:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i remember the time i had to fight BTemz 16:57:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" with like 12 clones 16:57:34 Heresy. 16:58:49 I am glad I didn't see them in first person but the brief period the August 3rd chatlog existed. 16:58:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tidal were you there during epic chess 16:59:14 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i was there during epic chess 16:59:34 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Zathsu and I were trying to out-BS each other 16:59:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lmao what 17:00:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" at one point my "Sanctuary" unit defended itself and everything near it from all abilities 17:00:16 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" jebus 17:01:43 It was dreadful, wasn't it Fall Out? 17:01:55 (Not used to that name.) 17:01:57 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Epic Chess was actually very fun. 17:02:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh yeah 17:02:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" and you can still call me tidal if you want to 17:02:16 Good. 17:02:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" epic chess was very entertaining 17:02:34 I realised something. 17:03:05 Trivia: I am the only one calling Khitrish Mapping by his name. Interesting. 17:03:16 So, what was it about? 17:04:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it was basically a real time strategy game 17:04:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" except you got the skills/abilities of the character you were given 17:04:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you were the one playing as the character 17:04:27 Acording to Tidal Wave, it wasn't as messed up as the rest. 17:04:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well i mean 17:04:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dwa in general wasnt super messed up 17:04:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" tbh 17:04:55 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" it was just some particular scenes 17:04:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 17:05:07 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" icough* milking machine *cough/i 17:05:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lmao 17:05:28 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" basically anything that had to do with a teamerz invention or teamerz himself 17:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" r00d 17:05:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Milking machine 17:05:42 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" usually anyway 17:05:43 Why am I not surpries? 17:05:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cant say its inaccurate tho 17:05:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Milking 17:05:52 (surprised?) 17:05:56 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" because you know teamz 17:05:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Machine 17:06:00 Indeed. 17:06:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes ac 17:06:03 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" yes AC 17:06:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you can imagine how it worked 17:06:11 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" don't question it. 17:06:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ^ 17:06:26 AC1137 is now in a deep coma. 17:06:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" sIt milks cows/s 17:06:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" basically 17:06:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" there was a tornado outside 17:06:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and temz was out of milk for his cereals 17:06:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so he made a milk machine 17:06:42 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh yes 17:06:47 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" "DO IT FOR THE CEREALS" 17:06:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes. 17:06:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" A milk machine 17:06:54 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" mhm 17:07:01 And I make better food than Gordon Ramsay. 17:07:02 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" alright we can stop now 17:07:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" do it for the cereals 17:07:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" 10/10 17:07:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's not how milk works you dip 17:07:13 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" let's not get into the details 17:07:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lets not. 17:07:21 Please. 17:07:24 Do not. 17:07:27 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" rather gruesome 17:07:30 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" blood involved 17:07:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Wtf 17:07:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh yeah 17:07:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 17:07:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" sounds fetishy 17:07:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" not rly 17:07:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" just very impractical 17:08:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah 17:08:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" we did get milk out of it tho 17:08:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Worst machine ever 17:08:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" which was the important part 17:08:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" or should i say 17:08:21 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" Were there any torture scenes in dwa 17:08:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" imipart/iant 17:08:24 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i forgot 17:08:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" only in the early times 17:08:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" like 17:08:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" when it started 17:08:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and also when BTemz was there 17:08:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" There is a scene for every fetish 17:08:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Pretty sure 17:08:59 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" nah it's not as lewd as you think it is 17:09:04 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" most of the time anyway 17:09:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" it only happened once in a while 17:09:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" besides 17:09:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the milking machine was later remade to be phat removing machine 17:09:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Phat? 17:09:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 17:09:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" zathsu was getting 17:09:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" extremely phat 17:09:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" like 17:10:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" excessively phat 17:10:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" like 17:10:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" we had to break down walls 17:10:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" level of phat 17:10:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well only one 17:10:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but 17:10:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Fetishy 17:10:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you get the idea 17:10:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and no, not at all 17:10:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Why was zathsu getting phat? 17:11:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" dunno she got phat like a thousand times 17:11:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" mostly because she wouldnt stop eating the pizzas that spawned under her bed 17:11:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Spawned? 17:11:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 17:11:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" they just teleported there 17:11:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah no 17:11:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats what happened whether you wanna believe it or not lol 17:12:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" pretty sure we tried to seal 'em away at some point 17:12:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" with like 17:12:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cement blocks 17:12:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i guess the bra of hunger didnt help now that i think about it 17:12:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The bra of hunger 17:12:34 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 17:12:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye that was earlier in dwa 17:12:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" like 17:12:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" when we visited A dimension 17:12:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The motherflunking bra of hunger 17:13:01 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" oh look zathsu is online 17:13:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" "motherflunking" 17:13:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye i saw 17:13:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ping them 17:13:10 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" nah 17:13:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol dont 17:13:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Lol plz 17:13:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Don't 17:13:31 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" do it 17:13:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" No 17:13:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes 17:13:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" y not 17:14:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause no reason to 17:14:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Plus don't call me "them" 17:14:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ping zathsu 17:14:54 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i can call people "them" if i damn want to11!1!!!oneONe biONE/i/b 17:15:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" teamerz number one 17:15:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Ok 17:15:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" ? 17:15:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" temz 17:15:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh wait you guys werent there 17:15:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 17:15:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" thats like calling urself piss 17:15:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dont 17:15:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" nah teamerz number one was actually a thing 17:15:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what 17:15:37 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" weird... 17:15:40 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh yeaaah 17:15:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" you dont get to see it 17:15:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Thanks 17:16:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ac acuming everything related to me is lewd 17:16:13 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" "Are you a real Teamerz?" 17:16:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Well I wouldn't be surprised 17:16:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" tbh 17:16:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" .-. 17:16:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Jk 17:16:56 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" I still have the Teamer Number One image 17:16:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" same 17:17:11 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wat 17:17:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" there was a drawing of teamerz singing it lol 17:17:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" with like 3 clones 17:17:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Really now 17:17:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" idies/i 17:17:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" iexplodes/i 17:17:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" irespawns/i 17:17:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the only drawing that wasnt made by zathsu too im pretty sure 17:18:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well besides tidal's swords 17:18:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What? 17:18:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey temz 17:18:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The only you say 17:18:44 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what made the moon explode that one timne 17:18:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the only 2 17:18:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye 17:18:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and that was the superdense square 17:19:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i thought you said it was a different thing 17:19:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" could've been 17:19:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" we fought too many times lol 17:19:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oh wow this is going 17:19:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" still 17:19:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The only drawing with what 17:19:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oh funny y'all should mention the "are you a real teamerz" thing 17:19:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the only drawings that werent made by zathsu 17:19:40 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I remember an old sarfassaS quote 17:19:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that got deleted 17:19:52 I go eat for 15 to 20 minutes and this? 17:19:53 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey 17:19:54 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" "alright i can see i will have to teach you how to be teamerz" 17:19:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Some drawings weren't made by zathsu 17:19:56 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" we should fight again 17:20:00 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" always forgot why it was deleted 17:20:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" only 2 17:20:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" for old times sake 17:20:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" probably cause im irrelevant lol 17:20:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" You're not 17:20:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" No you're not 17:20:33 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" always relevant always will be 17:20:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fight me 17:20:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no u 17:21:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Everyone here is relevant imo 17:21:24 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i still remember the times we fought for the L 17:21:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh yeah 17:21:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The L 17:21:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ah 17:21:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" speaking of the L 17:21:42 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ? 17:21:43 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yeah 17:21:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" its in this discord 17:21:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" what? 17:21:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" <@!452972764056256513> 17:21:57 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ohhhh 17:21:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lol 17:22:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" teamerz 17:22:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i hear you asking about an L 17:22:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" do you want to take one 17:22:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" only if its from boss 17:23:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause he aint taking the L from me 17:23:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" wat 17:23:07 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" fight me 17:23:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no u 17:23:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" so lose to hi; 17:23:15 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" whoever loses takes a loss 17:23:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" therefore they take the L 17:23:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but the L isnt a loss 17:23:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" therefore they win by losing 17:23:39 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:23:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" besides 17:23:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" he wouldnt stand a chance 17:23:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ive defeated him with a thousand clones before 17:23:56 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i have a million now 17:24:19 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dammit 17:24:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I remember drawing myself chasing Temz because of his terrible puns 17:24:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" well i have the combonation ray? 17:24:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" thats not gonna help you a whole lot 17:24:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" maybe? i forgot what it was called. 17:24:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" cause we have 'em too 17:24:42 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dammit 17:24:59 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i can make a superdense alpha decagon 17:25:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and i can prevent you from doing that 17:25:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :> 17:25:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i could also just make a superdense temz 17:25:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" would be pretty useless tho 17:25:34 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" V mouth = clone 17:25:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I discorved your secret 17:25:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" wot 17:26:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" there already is a superdense temz 17:26:15 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" remember when i fused the sd square and a clone? 17:26:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" ye but thats just a square 17:26:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" with 0.01% temz 17:26:28 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ah 17:26:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" by superdense temz i mean 17:26:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" merge a million temzs together. 17:26:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Everyone that watches vinesauce knows that V mouths = clones 17:26:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well i dont 17:26:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" so 17:26:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i dont either 17:26:59 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Wow 17:27:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" yes, world of warcraft, indeed 17:27:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Well that doesn't matter 17:27:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" that doesnt antimatter either 17:27:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" This temz is a clone 17:27:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" well if we base it off of the dwa lore 17:27:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" then yes 17:27:54 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" AAH 17:27:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I CRASHED THE BOT AGAIN 17:28:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Lmao 17:28:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" way to fackin' go 17:28:08 -!- Fall Out Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:28:13 lies 17:28:13 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" transforming ivy 17:28:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" no u 17:28:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" sparkivy 17:28:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" stop lyin' 17:28:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i crashed the bot 17:28:51 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" but i am not a fuckin plant 17:29:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes u r 17:29:02 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ivy 17:29:41 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey donut 17:29:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You transforming ivy 17:29:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" wut 17:29:49 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" who would sparky be 17:30:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" sparky would be sparky 17:30:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" as in... 17:30:03 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" bfdi 17:30:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Duh 17:30:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Anyways 17:30:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Sparky would be... 17:30:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Idk 17:30:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uhhh 17:30:47 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" cloudy? lightning? 17:30:52 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I'm literally an insecure source of memes who also doubles as staff 17:31:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" pie maybe 17:31:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I baked you one 17:31:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" It's pie flavoured 17:31:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You're lucky 17:31:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" ... 17:31:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and when i say insecure it's because i'm constantly making fails 17:31:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" don't care about the fails 17:31:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" they make good memes 17:31:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That 17:31:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" am very impulsive, leads to much fail, leads to much meme 17:32:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah 17:32:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I don't think I'd like that 17:32:23 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" literally 17:32:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" the meme now is putting me with baguettes 17:32:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" sask banana/s 17:33:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Sparky and a baguette sitting in a tree 17:33:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" K 17:34:05 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" <@210141610225172480> 17:34:09 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" whats this about 17:34:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" no what did you do 17:34:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" you pined 17:34:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" pinged 17:34:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" pinged* 17:34:18 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" not what i meant 17:34:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You pinghead 17:34:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" search up "rare image of sparky irl" and you'll get it 17:34:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 17:34:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" wait no 17:34:38 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" you can't see it 17:34:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nobody will get this now 17:35:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Let's talk about something else 17:35:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that's gonna happen if you let this chat continue normally 17:36:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" regular day in dw is when chat shifts every 5 minutes 17:36:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yep 17:36:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yep 17:36:16 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" sand some topics are more favourable than others/s 17:36:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs sparky/i 17:36:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" no u 17:36:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Let's talk about umm... 17:37:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" okay 17:37:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" umm 17:37:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Everything but melons 17:37:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" word used to describe a state of unsure 17:37:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uhhh 17:37:22 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and here we go more fail 17:37:29 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uhm 17:37:32 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" paranoid? 17:37:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i fail on a regular basis 17:37:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" insecure? 17:37:42 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i don't even care about my failes 17:37:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oh see another one 17:37:46 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i dont know! 17:37:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" did someone say melons 17:37:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" NO TEMZ 17:37:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" SHOO 17:37:51 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs teamz/i 17:37:52 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" NO! 17:37:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" but- 17:37:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" DON'T INFECT US WITH THIS NOW 17:37:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Fucc 17:37:58 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:38:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" sure ill fucc 17:38:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" WE FINALLY STABILIZED THIS CHAT WITHOUT LEWDNESS 17:38:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" who'S the target 17:38:06 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" boi 17:38:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAbiAAAAAAAAAAAA/i/b 17:38:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh no 17:38:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz 9 more times/i 17:38:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" you are the target 17:38:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" several people are typing 17:38:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" lmao 17:38:14 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" temz no 17:38:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Bleach him 17:38:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" fine fine 17:38:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" am going back in my hole 17:38:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" oh for sdkwmjqcfjiumwjikoc 17:38:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" temz i will virtually drop a virtual nuclear bomb on your virtual self 17:38:24 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" no 17:38:27 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i will stab u 17:38:31 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:38:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs sparky/i 17:38:36 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs ice/i 17:38:37 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" welcome to chat 17:38:38 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs temz/i 17:38:44 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" (knifeyoursalad) 17:38:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh guys 17:39:00 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:39:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I hope you guys are happy 17:39:10 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:39:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Because that's all I really want 17:39:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oh look 17:39:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" donut with feelings 17:39:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" how adorable 17:39:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" too bad this is diep wiki 17:39:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Ahah true 17:39:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" where chat regularly ruins your outlook on things 17:39:53 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" swhy did i even apply for mod in the first place/s 17:39:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" :c 17:40:03 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:40:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The worst part 17:40:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Is that you are right 17:40:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" this needs to be logged 17:40:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" this whole entire day 17:40:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" all around me are familiar faces 17:40:36 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:40:37 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" is one massive fail 17:40:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Nonono 17:40:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and i'm logging it 17:40:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I see it as a learning experience 17:41:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" if i even can lol 17:41:06 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:41:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Never talk about 3/8 17:41:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That's what I learned 17:41:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" nope only admins 17:41:33 <Özün_Oldun> d="L" wat 17:41:39 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:41:44 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:42:11 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:42:22 <Özün_Oldun> Type: Sparky: Logs updated (added ~184 to log page). 17:42:22 !updatelogs 17:42:27 oof i can do it 17:42:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i don't know if this a good thing or a bad thing 17:42:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yep 17:42:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It is bad 17:43:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ^ 17:43:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But it's okay 17:43:09 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" you realise everything 17:43:13 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:43:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" slet's go back to pre-staff purge days/s 17:43:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" sthe old staff team/s 17:43:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" As long as you guys are happy everything is fine 17:43:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ~~i failed like five times as muchj a 17:43:31 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yay fail 17:43:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" No sparky 17:43:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" si failed like five times as much as i do now/s 17:43:44 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" massive oo 17:43:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You didn't fail 17:43:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" f 17:43:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" another fail 17:43:50 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You learned 17:43:57 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" As I said, you're a donut with feelings which is nice 17:43:59 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:44:01 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" itoo bad this is DW/i 17:44:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yep 17:44:08 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" iwhere your outlook on things gets ruined every day/i 17:44:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Ugh 17:44:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's the truth 17:44:29 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:45:02 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:45:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" This place might be still alive 17:45:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But it is dead in emotions 17:45:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" yes 17:45:32 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:45:33 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs ac/i 17:46:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Instead of saying something interesting and productive 17:46:09 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:46:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You just stab 17:46:21 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that's the ways of dw 17:46:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" we have this kind of chat 17:46:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" off and on development 17:46:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and use our coding skills for connect 4 matches. 17:46:45 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that last part isn't even a joke 17:46:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" there's a connect 4 champion 17:46:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" This place has no emotions, just working and stupid puns 17:46:59 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:47:00 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" good 17:47:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Not good 17:47:11 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" good 17:47:18 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" emotions are overrated anyway 17:47:19 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i still like being here because the constant fails 17:47:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it gets excessive 17:47:30 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" and so far that it's funny to me 17:47:33 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:47:43 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" if i could remove them for better processing ability/more memory i would 17:47:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You guys don't even realise 17:48:19 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's sad 17:48:23 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" istabs ac/i 17:48:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" dont realize wat? 17:48:45 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:48:59 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:49:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" How being dead inside doesn't help 17:49:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" at all 17:49:50 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i mean i already am 17:50:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah but it can change 17:50:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" If you try 17:50:53 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" i'm only dead because i'm on holiday 17:51:05 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" once school returns it'll be good 17:51:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Oh lol 17:51:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Same 17:51:11 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I've always been a fail machine 17:51:11 <Özün_Oldun> and I don't care because everyone always seems to laugh 17:51:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" for whatever reason it's usually not at me 17:51:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" because it descends 17:51:29 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:51:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" like today's chat has... 17:51:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Not because you fail 17:51:39 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" basically don't be around me because me and the people I'm around escalate things worse than here 17:51:41 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" :V 17:51:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" We don't laugh of your fails 17:52:03 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:52:24 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" fails = good memes boys 17:52:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's not worth it, in the end 17:53:07 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I don't want to be seen as a meme 17:53:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 17:53:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" idk how to describe this wiki at this point 17:54:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Me neither 17:54:36 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" And everything that's been said this past hour is probably a lie or an exaggeration 17:54:48 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" because (this part is actually serious) DW chat is basically anarchy sim 17:54:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" someone brings something up 17:55:03 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it's going to explode more than DCoW did when it died 17:55:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Wow 17:55:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" So true 17:55:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" And it's sad 17:55:36 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:55:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Now I don't feel so good 17:56:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" infinity war memes 17:56:12 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:56:27 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I Am a mEmE MaChInE BuT NoT So mUcH As zAtHsU$ 17:56:32 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" oofail 17:56:53 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:56:58 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:57:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" How is that a fail 17:57:14 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" the dollar sign$ 17:57:17 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" OOF 17:57:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Nothing wrong to me 17:57:48 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 17:58:03 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:58:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The only fail is the current state of DW 18:20:17 -!- GuyOfAwesomeness has joined Special:Chat 18:21:01 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hi 18:21:03 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Hi 18:21:17 -!- GuyOfAwesomeness has left Special:Chat 18:21:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Lol 19:06:13 Holy. 19:06:48 <Özün_Oldun> Out Wave" ? 19:08:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" Unholy. 19:10:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" just like you temz u r unholy 19:10:25 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no im temz 19:10:30 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" icombines a clone of temz and a triangle/i 19:10:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" thats what u get! 19:10:59 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I'll say something lewd if you don't torturen't Temz 19:12:42 Teamerz is the Troll Saint of Quebec. 19:13:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Non: 19:16:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oui 19:17:56 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" parce que je travaille à l'usine de muffins 19:19:39 Quelles sont les conditions là-bas? 19:22:49 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Des muffins à l'infini. 19:23:30 Qu'en est-il des autres desserts? 19:24:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" C'est une usine de muffins. 19:24:02 <Özün_Oldun> 19:24:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tu veut vraiment d'autres desserts? 19:24:09 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" veux 19:24:10 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" i oofed 19:24:14 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" don't type french much lmao 19:24:18 Why? 19:24:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" mainly live in england 19:24:28 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" english wikis 19:24:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" etc. 19:24:31 Oh. 19:24:37 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" everything you need to type in english a lot 19:25:16 Oh. 19:25:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Oh/ 19:25:25 Veut. 19:25:29 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" yes i oofed 19:25:35 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" Fs in chat 19:25:49 ? 19:25:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" press F to pay respects 19:26:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Your french is actually pretty good 19:26:38 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" it's not 19:26:46 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" that mistake is painful to look at now 19:26:52 Still. 19:27:00 That was pretty good. 19:27:04 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Yeah 19:27:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Some people can't even read french 19:28:05 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I mean I'm French 19:28:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" As is my whole family 19:28:13 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" so that's kind of embarassing 19:29:02 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" soh/s 19:29:09 Peu importe. Les erreurs peuvent toujours arriver. 19:29:19 Well, it's not something big. 19:29:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" True-er words have never been said before 19:30:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I kid you not, some people don't understand that 19:31:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" And rant about it to everybody 19:32:15 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" It's annoying to hear people complain for no reason 19:32:37 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Well, for no ireasonable/i reason 19:32:47 Pathétique, n'est-ce pas? 19:32:48 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Wait a minute 19:32:57 Unfortunately, that's the case. 19:33:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I think I'm realising the irony 19:33:38 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm complaining about complaning 19:34:36 If that's the logic, you have just complained about complaining about complaining. 19:34:43 Nonsense. 19:34:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But it does kinda make sense 19:35:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Plus, I hate it when people rant about their own life 19:35:42 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" about how it's "hard" and shit 19:35:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" The truth is: 19:36:10 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" We don't care 19:36:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" and that doesnt help anyone 19:36:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" We only do to be polite 19:36:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" We can't help 19:37:05 If someone is having a hard time, it's good to share them. However, complaining about it is only going to irritate people. 19:37:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Why not talking about it to someone that bican/i/b help 19:37:20 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" sometimes people need to vent 19:37:26 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" just vent 19:37:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I don't need to vent 19:37:36 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I never really vent 19:37:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" maybe because you dont have much to vent about 19:37:52 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" That is accurate 19:38:05 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I only have things to rant about 19:38:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Like, I feel bad for people that have hard times 19:38:46 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" But it's just teasing as we can't help 19:38:51 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" as if. 19:38:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" and it ruins my mood 19:40:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm sad when people are sad 19:40:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" And that's mostly all that makes me sad 19:42:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" And the same goes for happiness 19:42:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I'm happy when other people are happy 21:21:30 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 21:25:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" rip 23:19:39 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" hey donut 23:34:47 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What 23:35:34 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" do you like pentagons? 23:38:30 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Uh 23:38:49 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I like all equally 23:38:58 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I like triangles 23:39:05 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" biOne pointy boi/i/b 23:39:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" What's your point? 23:39:26 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Boss? 23:39:43 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" My "point" is that triangles are "pointy". 23:40:02 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I once heard that squares were always right. 23:40:04 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" uhh 23:40:06 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" How perpendiculus. 23:40:08 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" right angles? 23:40:14 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" A simple shape cannot be right! 23:40:20 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush 23:40:22 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" sheesh 23:41:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I was talking to boss 23:41:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" You dip 23:41:34 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" No i 23:41:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I guess you can say I like pentagons 23:41:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" I guess 23:42:07 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" I also like hexagons 23:42:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Eh 23:42:15 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" It's satisfying to fit them together 23:42:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="DonutKing" Hexagons are kinda bland to me 2018 08 16